1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fastener assembly of the type including a threaded shaft and two threaded nuts with a spring therebetween to automatically lock onto the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fastener assembly frequently loosen under vibration and shock because the vibration and shock reduces the frictional forces between the nut and the corresponding bolt. This vibration and shock induced loosening causes expensive and time consuming maintenance and equipment failures in numerous structures and machines. In an effort to overcome this problem, assemblies have been provided which include a locking washer or second nut with the two nuts having threads extending in opposite helical directions with a spring between the nuts. Examples of such assemblies are shown in the U.S. Patents to Thalaker U.S. Pat. No. 518,165 and Green U.S. Pat. No.581,551. However, there is a need for alternative solutions which employ different methods of manufacture which, in some cases, reduces the expense of the assembly.